


bubble! pop! electric!

by currentlypissing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Facials, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they do kinda fuck hence why its explicit, honestly they kiss a lot, really its more fluff than smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlypissing/pseuds/currentlypissing
Summary: Beomgyu certainly wasn’t paying attention; not when he was in the back trunk of his shitty, beat up, ’06 Hyundai Entourage, hands travelling up the back of the shirt of the Captain of the Boy’s Volleyball Team.This isn’t really how he’d planned on tonight going. Not that he had any qualms with that.- aka -Beomgyu and Taehyun fool around in the back of Beomgyu's car. They're just stupid and in love.Literally just shameless smut. There is no plot.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	bubble! pop! electric!

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% a fic idea i got from this song and i totally recommend it, i honestly think its cute
> 
> _"tonight i'm gonna give you all my love, in the backseat"_
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy99hDiC_Zk (bubble pop electric - gwen stefani)

The radio buzzes low, flickering every once in a while between crackling static and _98.9FM Adult Hits_ , a station that really only played shitty 80’s music and the occasional 90’s-00’s rock songs. 

Then again, who the hell actually listened to the radio anymore?

Beomgyu certainly wasn’t paying attention; not when he was in the back trunk of his shitty, beat up, ’06 Hyundai Entourage, hands travelling up the back of the shirt of the Captain of the Boy’s Volleyball Team.

This isn’t really how he’d planned on tonight going. Not that he had any qualms with that.

He picked Taehyun up from practice, more with the intention to _Just Hang Out_ than anything else; that is, before it started torrentially downpouring. The type of rain that you have no choice but to run through, soaking through your clothes, through your skin and all the way to your bones. 

The pair climbed in through the back, panting and dripping and laughing the whole way through. The car was still running, engine grumbling (albeit, barely) and heater blowing in hopes to dry them off a bit.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure how it even got to the point that it had; but he wasn’t complaining, either. Beomgyu worked the other’s wet, sopping volleyball top off of him and tossed it somewhere toward the front of the van, bony fingers running over damp, sinewy muscles. His breath caught in his throat. Fuck, he’d forgotten just how beautiful Taehyun looked topless, and it really only got better when they were like this, the deep, beautiful red sunset – overcast with rain clouds – being the only other light source beyond the headlamps on the front of the van.

“Pretty,” Beomgyu found himself muttering, earning a shaky, embarrassed huff from his counterpart. 

“Stop it,” he muttered, but with no real intent behind it. Beomgyu smiled, attaching his lips to the other’s jaw and kissing him there. He wished he could let Taehyun knew just how fondly he thought of him without blabbering on like an idiot. But, for now, this would do.

Beomgyu pulls back only to slide his own top over his head, discarding it along with the other. Though he wasn’t normally one to be shy about his own body, it was really the first time he’d stripped down in front of someone (at least, in front of someone that actually mattered) like this. Taehyun broke the silence with another deep kiss, nipping eagerly at Beomgyu’s lower lip. 

They were taking it pretty slow; and even if that was sort of torturous to the erection he’d been sporting for the last fifteen minutes, Beomgyu liked it like this – liked being able to drink in the other, to be able to have his head empty and all his senses filled with nothing other than _Taehyun, Taehyun, Taehyun._

But he really only had so much patience, after all.

“Baby,” Beomgyu breathed, breaking the kiss to stroke his thumb over the other’s cheek, pushing some damp strands of hair out of his eyes. “Can I suck you off?”

And Taehyun nodded fast, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Beomgyu knew he’d say yes, really, but he certainly wasn’t going to jump head-first (no pun intended) into something like that without asking first. 

So he smiled, pushed the other back and sunk down to waist-level. His thumbs dipped under the elastic of Taehyun’s waistband, taking a moment to eye over (or, rather, ogle at) the abs that had recently started forming around there, before tugging them down to his thighs. 

With a sharp breath in, Beomgyu found himself wrapping his fingers around the base of the other’s cock, looking up to the other through his eyelashes as he wrapped his lips around the tip and sunk down, tongue lapping at the underside. Taehyun’s hands stayed planted firmly at his sides, holding himself up to peer down into the other’s eyes, pupils blown, lips parted as a huff of air escapes past them, then a soft moan when Beomgyu sinks down further and swallows around him.

Beomgyu wasn’t, by any means, fantastic at this, but it didn’t seem to make much of a difference to the other. He wasn’t able to really commit, really able to focus on anything beyond the weight of the appendage on his tongue and bobbing his head along the length of it, letting his hands rest on the firm muscle of Taehyun’s thighs. Most of his senses were occupied by _Taehyun, Taehyun, Taehyun,_ eyes trained to the other’s as he struggled to maintain the very same eye contact, the muscles of his legs flexing and contracting as he slowly came undone. Came undone solely from Beomgyu’s touch.

It wasn’t very long before Taehyun’s hips were chasing the heat of the other’s mouth. “Hyung,” He warned, jaw clenching a little as he tried to muffle the little sounds that escaped him. “..Gonna,”

Beomgyu hummed, low and sultry, and hollowed his cheeks. He hadn’t really expected it to last long, not for the first time, but didn’t mind nonetheless. He was more focused on the moment; focused on the pleasure he could give to the other, focused on making it feel good for him rather than making it last. Taehyun came with a yelp, come hot and bitter and heavy on Beomgyu’s tongue. Beomgyu only pulled back when the other gave his shoulder a gentle push, using the back of his palm to wipe away what dripped from the corner of his mouth. 

Taehyun didn’t hesitate to pull him up into another kiss, hot and slow and tongue lapping at the inside of his mouth. He wasn’t sure how long it was before they were parting, and Taehyun was pushing Beomgyu back to sit against the shitty plastic that lined the wall or his van. 

“Can I…?” He breathed, eyes flicking from Beomgyu’s eyes and down to the (admittedly, uncomfortable) tent in his jeans. Beomgyu felt his mouth go a little dry as he nodded his head. “You can,” he replied, after a moment of silence. “But you don’t have to, either. I’m-“

“I know I don’t have to.” Interrupted Taehyun, a little firmly. “ _Want_ to.”

“Oh.” Beomgyu swallowed, felt himself twitch a little in his pants. Fuck. “..then, go ahead.”

The red-haired boy smiled, soft, and planted a light kiss to the side of his mouth before sinking down, small hands working to undo his fly. Beomgyu listened to the static of his radio, the heavy rain beating against the roof of his van, and the tiny gasp Taehyun let out when his cock was freed from its constrains. He felt himself throb again at the sentiment, though that was obviously out of his control, and his ears go a little hot. 

“Ah,” Breathed Beomgyu as Taehyun’s wrapping his mouth around him, dipping down until Beomgyu was almost hitting the back of his throat. His fingers ran softly through red strands of hair, and Taehyun’s eyes fluttered a little at the contact. Beomgyu’s heart thumped against his ribcage. 

“There you go. Good,” his voice was barely above a whisper, definitely only just loud enough for the other to hear it. 

Taehyun’s clearly inexperienced; it was clear he had no idea what he was doing, but was keening at the praise he was given, mostly just following the other’s lead and doing what he thinks might feel nice. Beomgyu didn’t even notice, too focused on the stretch of the other’s plump lips around him, the shine in his eyes as Beomgyu whispered sweet words to him, the way his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment despite what Beomgyu had just done to him not fifteen minutes beforehand.

“Taehyun-ah,” Beomgyu gasped, fingers tightening a little in those red locks. “Hyun-ah. Baby,”

Taehyun pulled back a little, using his hand to pump along the length of his cock. “Hmm?”

“Gonna come.” He murmured, quiet, feeling a little shy suddenly. Taehyun thumbed at his tip. 

“Then come.” 

Beomgyu was falling apart in moments, crumpling in half and letting his jaw go slack as his orgasm washed over him, only noticing once he’d finished that some of his climax was dripping from Taehyun’s forehead and down onto his cheek. “Sorry,” he muttered, sheepishly, despite thinking the sentiment was more hot than anything. Taehyun didn’t seem to mind, really, swiping it away with his thumb.

“It finally stopped raining,” Taehyun commented as he shuffled back a bit, starting to climb over the backseat. “..You wanna help me find the rest of my clothes?”

Beomgyu grinned. “Yeah.” And then, after a moment or two of silence. “Love you.”

Taehyun laughed a little, tossing the other’s shirt back to him. “I love you too,” he hummed, looking over the seats that separated them. “Idiot.”


End file.
